dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Balmung
Balmung (バルムンク) is one of the Descendants of Fianna and is a very famous player in The World. Online Appearance Balmung is a very charismatic looking character; a typical knight in shining armor. Balmung's most distinct features are his wings since they represent his status of defeating The One Sin. Personality Balmung believes in chivalry. If there is anything out of the ordinary, he'll question it. He has a hard time trusting people as well, but when you've won his trust, there isn't a person better to rely on. His personality changes vastly by Legend of the Twilight, as he becomes a more easygoing player that jokes around and takes few things seriously. Offline Basic Info Not much is known about the player behind Balmung. A joke in Legend of the Twilight was having Rena imagine he was some fat nerd sitting behind a computer but at the end of the 3rd volume of Legend of the Twilight, it is popularly thought that we are shown the back of Balmung's real life self. He is thought to be the only person in the picture with his back turned, though this character may also be Kazushi Watarai, as it resembles him exactly as he is depicted in the manga and that he is the only one of the .Hack series to have willingly left the game for good, perhaps shown this way to reinforce that. Hobbies He enjoys and loves The World and magazines of little taste. Outside the World, he bikes and seems to have love problems. He says he doesn't understand women. History .hack//AI Buster Balmung appears for the first time in AI Buster, alongside his close friend and partner Orca; when he accompanies Orca to the in-game house owned by Albireo. He is initially suspicious of the strange spear wielded by Albireo, fearing that it is a cheat item and Albireo is a hacker. But his fears are removed once Albireo reveals that he was a player in Fragment and that the spear was an item found in it. (This is a lie, as the spear is actually a Debug item given to system adminstrators) Balmung later fights alongside Orca to defeat the One Sin in the field Captive, Fallen, Angel. While Albireo and Hokuto watch in secret. Their defeat of this "unbeatable event" results in Balmung getting his trademark wings, as well as his title "Balmung of the Azure Sky, the Descendant of Fianna" which is granted to him by Hokuto under her alias W.B. Yeats. thumb|right|Balmung as he appears in SIGN and Unison .hack//SIGN Balmung makes a very brief appearance in a later episode of the TV series (Phantom). When Bear, Mimiru, and Subaru have an unexpected encounter with a strange Data Bug, Balmung leaps into action with not a moment to spare. He holds off the monster to allow the party past. His final scene involves a mad lunge for the monster; it's assumed he somehow managed to defeat it, despite the fact that Data Bugs are immortal. .hack//Games Balmung first appears in the games after saving Kite and BlackRose from a Data Bug at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. He initially dislikes Kite, suspecting that the strange powers he wields are what corrupted The World in the first place. Even after Kite tells him his story he is still suspicious. Taking advantage of this Lios contacts Balmung and orders him to follow Kite and BlackRose to Net Slum. Though Balmung isn't pleased at the underhanded methods he is forced to use he obeys Lios's command, and succeeds in entering Net Slum. There he watches as Kite and BlackRose battle against Magus. Unsure of what to do, Balmung travels to Σ Chatting Snaring Twins, he is attacked by a Data Bug on the bottom level but is rescued by Kite. Realizing that Kite is somebody who wants to help The World, Balmung pledges his support to Kite and gives him his member address. Lios orders the pair to travel to Σ Rising Implacable Sipping Bug where they defeat another data bug. Lios reveals to them that CC Corp plans on shutting down all of the game's servers in an attempt to destroy the Cursed Wave and that the time for them to fix things is growing short. He later assists Kite and BlackRose in a fight against Cubia at Λ Merciless Grieving Furnace. Balmung was later chosen by Helba to be one of the key members of Operation Wavebreak, fighting alongside Kite and BlackRose against the Phases. He was on the front lines during the fight against Corbenik and was one of the first to fall to its Drain Heart attack. Following the defeat of the last Phase, he was reunited with his partner Orca. With Kite as an honorary member, they reformed the Descendants of Fianna. .hack//Unison Balmung makes an appearance with Kite and Orca finishing off a few more Data Bugs. The three of them arrive late to the the party at Net Slum, and Balmung makes his infamous quote: .hack//GIFT Balmung goes through a lot of abuse during GIFT. Being the first person to find Orca's corpse (actually Bear's) he is instantly suspected of being the one responsible for PKing him. Kite assumes that since Helba made roleplaying illegal, that Balmung is using the opportunity to explore his supressed urges to PK people. Trying to find the location of Helba's secret area he stumbles across Uchiyama and Emi whose strange mannerisms cause him to go temporarily insane (and melt his character). Things take a turn for the worst when he comes across another PK victim, B.T. this time. The rest of the cast quickly appears and blame him again. His tearful plea of innocence is interrupted when the field suddenly crashes. Later he stumbles into a fight between Crim and Sora. He is accidently attacked by Crim, who scewers one of his wings on his spear. The loss of his precious feathers, combined with the stress that hes been through causes him to fly into a rage. He rushes at Crim and begins to attack him, while Sora quietly sneaks away. thumb|Balmung in XXXX. .hack//XXXX Balmung works as an agent of Lios in XXXX. He holds Kite responsible for the disappearnce of Orca, and attempts to attack him in their first meeting, only stopping when BlackRose and Mistral step in to defend Kite. Confused he continues watching Kite from a distance. Stepping in to help Kite and Elk fight against Magus he decides that he could best help The World by working together with him. He joins up with Kite and Cubia and begins hunting down the remaining Phases with them. .hack//Legend of the Twilight Anime Balmung appears in the Legend of the Twilight Anime as a System Administrator, alongside his partner Reki. He runs into Shugo and Rena when they are attacked by a Data Bug released by some hackers. Balmung manages to hold off the Data Bug long enough for Shugo to defeat it with his Data Drain attack. After several of his events are ruined by these Data Bugs, Balmung takes it upon himself to investigate the matter. Realizing that Shugo's bracelet will probably be needed in order to restore order he contacts his friend Sanjuro a former .hacker and asks him to train Shugo. thumb|Balmung as he appears in Legend of the Twilight After Rena is placed into a coma by the hackers, Balmung begins working directly with Shugo. However the appearance of Kamui and the Cobalt Knights interrupt his plan, as CC Corp has given them complete control over the current problems. Balmung's refusal to give up the project results in his dismissal as an Administrator. To further complicate matters Reki betrays him, joining up with Kamui and the Knights instead of him. Dejected Balmung retreats to a solitary portion of The World. It is here that Reki finds him; he updates him on Shugo's activities and reminds him that even though he might not be a system administrator, that he is still a player, and a .hacker. With Reki's help Balmung is able to break through the barrier surrounding the unreleased Root Town Naval Monte. There he assists Shugo and his party in their fight against the Vagrant AI Morti. Following their victory, Balmung is reinstated as a System Administrator. Manga In the Legend of the Twilight manga we find that Balmung has been hired by CC Corp as a System Administrator, working mostly as an events designer. Along with his longsuffering assistant Reki, Balmung has become infamous for designing some of the strangest events in the game. He becomes interested in Shugo and Rena, the winners of the .hackers character contest. And stages several tests for them over the course of the manga. However the arrival of fellow System Administrator Kamui and her assistant Magi of the Cobalt Knight Brigade (the debug team of The World), as well as Shugo's interactions with the Vagrant AI Zefie forces Balmung to take more direct action. His arguments that Vagrant AIs and Aura are an integral part of The World, result in him being dismissed as a system administrator. Forced to act as a normal player, Balmung contacts Helba and requests her help in protecting Shugo. He mobilizes several of the .hackers, including Kaz, Wiseman, and Mistral, who help Shugo and his party reunite with Aura. Following this event, it is implied that Reki was able to get Balmung reinstated as a System Administrator. .hack//G.U. :See Azure Balmung Trivia *It is revealed in AI Buster that Balmung was a soloist during most of his time playing The World. The loss of the only person he ever trusted in, Orca, explains his initial hostile attitude towards Kite in the .hack//Games. *Balmung first appears during Infection, but finally joins Kite at Σ Chatting Snaring Twins at level 60 in Outbreak *Within Wilhelm Richard Wagner's masterpiece, The Ring of the Nibelungen, Balmung was the name of the sword that Siegfried wielded. *In the Legend of the Twilight Anime, it is hinted that Balmung and Kamui dated each other for a short time. *His theme song was remixed as CyberConnect2's Christmas Gift for 2005. *Balmung apparently does not like grunties, despite the fact that he is the initial top ranker for all Grunty Races. *Balmung makes a brief appearance in the Rena Special Pack as a doctor with Reki as his assistant. Balmung's Mission Areas *Outbreak **'Σ Rising Implacable Sipping Bug:' Lios has a mission for Kite and Balmung wants to tag along. **'Λ Merciless Grieving Furnace:' Balmung wants to fight Cubia with Kite. category: Blademasters category: AI Buster Characters category: SIGN Characters category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters category: Legend of the Twilight Characters category: Administrators category: Coma Victims category: Another Birth Characters